


Memories

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old acquaintances are renewed. Wholock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"Moran, I assume." The younger brother says.  
"Oh hello Sherlock!" The woman smiles, overly cheery for a sadistic blackmailer.  
Mycroft studies her intently, fixing his gaze on her. There is something familiar about her, something he cannot quite place. As if he knows her well, yet he cannot recognize her.  
Lucy glances in the direction of the bureaucrat, then at the woman who called herself Moran. Memories of a sheet of paper with some surprising secrets come back to her. She steps forward.  
"No." She says  
"I'm sorry?" Moran asks, confused.  
Irene smiles at the familiar exchange.  
"Your name isn't Sebastian Moran." Lucy says looking the other straight in the eye.  
"Of course it isn't. Moran. Clearly a derivative of Moriarty. Your relationship wasn't quite professional, was it?" Irene adds, unable to resist a sly smirk.  
Lucy turns to Mycroft.  
"When Harold was in the government, I read your file once. You had a sister who went missing. She was presumed dead."  
Mycroft draws a sharp breath. Sherlock knits his brows, trying to recall the suppressed memories.  
"Sebastian Moran is Viola Holmes." Lucy declares.  
"That's not possible." Mycroft whispers to himself.  
"Twelfth Night." Irene smiles.  
"Twelfth Night." Lucy agrees, looking at the astounded expression of the woman standing across her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
